


签约

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「签约」all彭磊文案：京味儿、半现实向、h、虐我是个与时俱进的作者、根据今天彭磊的微博展开的。20190923.





	签约

start.

“把线上授权和卖唱片的版税给我们”

彭磊不知道第几次站在总裁办公室里、看着沈黎晖、庞宽坐在旁边的沙发上、抱着双臂。

“没把儿的大衣柜、真形象啊”

沈黎晖冷笑了一声。

“你们有这说俏皮话儿的工夫多写两首歌儿不好么”

“别扯内些没用的、你就说你给不给吧”

庞宽坐不住了、搭了句话。

“你们没流量、过气民谣歌手和黑怕怕流量比你们大多了、你们去告我吧、告赢了就给你们版税”

“我们已经一百万流量了”

“一百万？你看看现在随便拿个十八线的艺人、内个流量不比你们大！”

彭磊赌气、庞宽也憋屈。  
回来的路上庞宽搂着彭磊。

“真是被丫拿着了、不给版税我们也走不了、这么多年都给丫挣了！”

庞宽太明白这里边儿的事儿了、如果不是彭磊、他可能早就走了。  
彭磊无奈、他这么大被骗的虽然不算多、可一回就能顶人十回的。之前p2p被骗得差点儿倾家荡产、可内时候也是庞宽在边儿上安慰、沈黎晖也没上纲上线的落井下石。

其实想想、沈黎晖对于他们不一直都是放养么、要说唱片公司的人都不懂音乐、可是摩登不一样、沈黎晖也是组乐队出来的、这么多年对于独立音乐、在国内没有比摩登做得更好的了。  
音乐节救了他、彭磊只有在台上才会觉得自己活着、下来全是一片灰暗。  
这似乎又成了新裤子和摩登续约的筹码、庞宽太明白、一个成功的商人对于人的研究甚至比他爸他妈还透彻、彭磊就是被沈黎晖拿得太死了。彭磊太单纯了。

沈黎晖盯着刚才彭磊站过的地方、陷入了沉思。

二十多年前、在工艺美校、沈黎晖第一次看到了台上的彭磊。乍一看瘦瘦巴巴的、可听着他们的歌儿、不知不觉就能随着晃动起来。  
再看看台上这小孩儿、高挑、小脑袋甩着柔顺的头发、嘴张到最大都没麦克风头大呢、真是让人移不开眼。我居然还有这样的学弟。

当时摩登还没成立、创建公司的话至少需要三支乐队。沈黎晖签了自己的清醒、超级市场、最后一支就是他们。  
于是快三十岁的沈黎晖扬言说是看上了他们的歌儿、想签他们。彭磊、刘葆、尚笑这几个还没大学毕业的黄毛小子就这么愉快的签约了。  
庞宽也正式加入担任主唱和键盘。

后来这只金属车间的形体师傅正式改名儿为新裤子、摩登也给他们出了第一张同名专辑《新裤子》、拍mv、演出也接踵而至。  
彭磊开始从未想过居然能用音乐赚钱、虽然或许赚到的并不能接济生活、但他感谢沈黎晖、至少生活没有失去音乐、他还可以做自己喜欢的事。

然而沈黎晖不止一次的表达他对于彭磊的欣赏、确实、新裤子的歌儿也从来没让他失望过。只是、似乎这些还不够、沈黎晖不单单是喜欢彭磊的音乐。

这天在嚎叫酒吧演出完、沈黎晖约着他们去吃饭。  
几个人到了簋街、一家儿羊蝎子馆儿、九几年、这可是大手笔、不用说当然沈老板请客。  
他们不知道喝了几打啤酒、真是、别看这几个小子瘦了吧唧的、可真能吃啊！羊蝎子至少填了三锅！  
看着满桌的大骨头和东倒西歪的酒瓶子、沈黎晖的心在滴血、捂了捂自己的钱包。

刘葆尚笑早就趴桌子上不省人事了、彭磊也躺在椅子上、庞宽坐在旁边的地上。  
沈黎晖把刘葆尚笑挨个儿送回了家、可到庞宽这儿、他抱着彭磊的胳膊死活不肯松手。沈黎晖拽了半天、酒鬼的劲儿是真大啊！沈黎晖无奈。  
最后没辙、只能把俩人一块儿抬到车里、沈黎晖载着俩人回家了。

沈黎晖费了半天劲终于把俩人弄进屋子、庞宽突然一阵恶心、松开了抱着彭磊的手、沈黎晖赶紧扶着他去了厕所、庞宽恨不得昨天的晚饭都吐出来了。再没有力气起来、躺在厕所里睡着了。

沈黎晖盯了庞宽一会儿、轻轻关上了厕所的门、转身走进客厅、彭磊还四仰八叉的在地板上躺着。  
沈黎晖一手搂过彭磊的肩膀、一手插进膝窝、一个公主抱进了卧室。  
沈黎晖为了这天已经编排太久了。

他看着睡着的彭磊、抚摸着他的头发、还贴近闻了闻、真滑啊。小嘴儿倔强的紧闭着、沈黎晖用指肚摩挲了一下、便附了上去。  
唔、也太小了！舌头刚伸进去似乎就填满了整个口腔。这家伙是怎么吃饭的？嘴这么小！还能吃那么快！  
沈黎晖接着扯下彭磊的T恤、真的是瘦到卖排骨都没人要！沈黎晖甚至怀疑自己怎么软乎乎的姑娘不去找、非要这么个皮包骨！

唔、沈黎晖把彭磊翻过来、扒下了他身上最后一块儿布料。沈黎晖有些皱眉、都说人的口大多都是一个尺寸的、果然、彭磊前面的口和后面的口都是这么小巧精致。  
沈黎晖试图扩张、可是无论怎么做都像是徒劳、没办法、当欲望快要爆裂的时候也管不了那么多了。  
沈黎晖一个挺身、彭磊瞬间惊醒了！被痛醒的！  
酒精已经麻痹不了这撕心的疼痛、彭磊没有力气、甚至想换个姿势都白费。  
疼痛持续着、疯狂的在肠壁上滑动、扩张。  
本能的反射致使彭磊前面逐渐硬挺起来。

只是、沈黎晖用皮带勒住彭磊的根部。

“不许射！”

彭磊跪着的手臂弯了下去、想伸手去阻止沈黎晖、扯掉难受的皮带。沈黎晖抓得很紧、彭磊被人拽着命根子、根本使不上力气、脑袋用力的砸了一下地板。

“放、放手…”

声音有气无力、与舞台上忘我演唱的主唱完全是两个样子！  
这一刻的彭磊沈黎晖想看得太久了。  
签约的那一刻、沈黎晖就像披着羊皮的狼、终于把彭磊骗到窝里了。果然、小年轻儿永远也斗不过老狐狸。  
当小羊羔终于被扒光了呈现在自己的面前时、饿狼也终于露出了獠牙、不吃光抹净怎能对得起这一系列的铺垫与计划！  
沈黎晖哪里在乎内几锅羊蝎子、彭磊才是他最想吃到嘴里的美味！

第二天、彭磊醒来、除了昏昏沉沉的脑袋似乎什么也想不起来了、只是后面撕裂一般的疼！羊蝎子辣椒放多了？  
此时、庞宽也醒了、第一反应就是：这是哪儿？  
进了客厅、沈黎晖正在沙发上看电视。

“我买了豆腐脑儿和油条、吃么？”

庞宽揪起茶几上塑料袋里头的一根儿油条、咬了一大口。

“我怎么跑这儿来了？”

“你们丫昨天喝大了、拉着我死活不撒手、还吐了我一厕所、你闻闻内味儿去！”

沈黎晖偷梁换柱、看了庞宽一眼。

“哦、彭磊呢？回家了？”

“没有、里头躺着呢”

沈黎晖说着头点了一下卧室的方向。  
庞宽赶紧去了卧室、沈黎晖看着他的背影、眯了眯眼睛。

彭磊坐在床上、被子一半儿挂在身上、一扇窗户开着、冲淡了屋里略带黏稠的酒味。

“庞宽、你怎么也在这儿”

“我就没走！”

“对了、昨天内羊蝎子放了多少辣椒？”

“啊？”

“咱昨天内羊蝎子是要的辣的么？”

“我哪儿知道！不是你丫点的么！”

“哦”

彭磊扭过头、窗户外一阵风吹进来、脑袋疼。

“出来吃点儿东西就好了”

沈黎晖合时宜的撂下一句话、又眯了眯眼睛。  
这事儿就这么过去了。

那之后、新裤子又跟摩登七七八八的续约了好几次、羊一旦进了狼窝就别想出去了。

沈黎晖的精明不在于他是个敢想敢做的商人、而在于他能拿捏人的本质、他太了解彭磊和庞宽了。  
可他们又能怎么样呢？一个太单纯看不懂、一个自以为看懂了其实还在朦胧里。  
给个套儿就往里钻、钻完了人家把套儿收走了都还不知道。

彭磊签约的不是卖命做音乐的赚钱协议、而是给他沈老板的卖身契。


End file.
